battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
No Apologies
No Apologies was a superheavyweight robot that competed in the final three seasons of BattleBots. It was a large box wedge-shaped robot armed with a spring-loaded spike hammer and lifting arm. No Apologies was a very successful robot in the final two seasons of competition, reaching the quarterfinals of Season 5.0. No Apologies competed after BattleBots ended with average success. Robot History Season 3.0 No Apologies' first ever match was against Isosceles 1. No Apologies won by KO at 1:35 and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced the dangerous hammer of The Judge. The match began with both robots colliding with each other until The Judge pushed No Apologies straight into the pulverizer. No Apologies then took a big hit from The Judge's hammer which punctured its top. The Judge kept pounding No Apologies until No Apologies started smoking due to the impact of The Judge's hammer. No Apologies was then counted out and The Judge won by KO at 1:54. This meant that No Apologies was eliminated from the tournament. This match spurred a rivalry between the two teams. Season 4.0 Due to previously entering Season 3.0, No Apologies was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it eventually fought former two time superheavyweight champion Minion. At the start of the battle, Minion immediately damaged the wedge of No Apologies with its flywheel, causing sparks to fly. Minion went at the wedge of No Apologies again, as No Apologies fired its axe, missing Minion. No Apologies then finally struck Minion with its axe, so powerful that it punctured through the lexan armor of Minion. No Apologies then lifts the lifeless Minion onto the killsaws, slicing through its right rear tire completely. As No Apologies was driving Minion toward the pulverizer, Team Coolrobots immediately tapped out to prevent further harm to their robot and the arena hazards were shut off, leaving the pulverizer to drop to the floor (though the TV broadcast made it seem like the pulverizer landed a feeble blow). Minion driver Brian Roe confirmed during the post-match interview that they tapped out because No Apologies hit the very spot where their radio receiver for the drive was located, which immobilized Minion completely. No Apologies won by KO at 1:29 and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced IceBerg. Before the match began, Team Toad placed a piece of Lexan on top of IceBerg to prevent getting severly damaged by No Apologies' axe. Both robots went straight at each other and No Apologies hits the top of IceBerg with its axe. This hit protected IceBerg courtesy of the added Lexan piece. However, IceBerg's plow was too low on the BattleBox floor and IceBerg was having traction problems. IceBerg had its plow raised and it was now having a hard time getting underneath No Apologies. After several hits from No Apologies' axe, No Apologies' axe suddenly bent in half and started using its two lifting spikes instead. No Apologies then lifted IceBerg with one of its lifting spikes. At 2:30, No Apologies hits the side of IceBerg and IceBerg's left front motor was shorting out. IceBerg was now moving very slowly and the time ran out shortly after. IceBerg won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and No Apologies was eliminated from the tournament again. As of 2015, it is unknown if No Apologies participated the superheavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 5.0 Due to previously entering Season 4.0, No Apologies was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it eventually had a rematch with The Judge. The Judge fires its hammer early and No Apologies surveys The Judge before scooping and unleashing its own hammer. The Judge hits twice and No Apologies hits once more. Both miss hitting each other at least twice and The Judge started smoking. No Apologies took advantage and successfully lands one hit with its hammer, then drove The Judge into a pulverizer. After The Judge escaped No Apologies moves in and lands another blow with its hammer. The Judge started smoking and had greatly reduced mobility, mostly due to burning out its motor controller, although it's hammer continued flailing. No Apologies delivered one more hit until The Judge was counted out. No Apologies won by KO at 2:46 and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced former heavyweight champion Son of Whyachi. Throughout the match, Son of Whyachi was unable to reach its weapon's maximum speed due to a bad battery. As the match began, No Aplogies kept Son of Whyachi's weapon away using its special Whyachi Tool. Meanwhile, Son of Whyachi continued to fight and despite the battery problem, it managed to destroy No Apologies' Whyachi Tool and spiked hammer. In the end, No Apologies won on a close 24-21 judge's decision and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced New Cruelty. New Cruelty comes in and pushes No Apologies near the pulverizer, but No Apologies strikes back with its hammer. Despite this New Cruelty managed to get No Apologies into the pulverizer. After this No Apologies takes a hit from the killsaws while pursuing New Cruelty. No Apologies hits New Cruelty with its hammer again, and missed on another try. New Cruelty then gets hit by both No Apologies's hammer and the killsaws at the same time. No Apologies then gets shoved onto some killsaws. New Cruelty then rams No Apologies into the entrance-ramp but No Apologies fired its axe again, but missed. New Cruelty constantly bashes No Apologies who was struggling to get away. No Apologies managed to hit New Cruelty with its axe, but is now stuck to New Cruelty. A timeout was called so to separate the robots. Once that was done New Cruelty pinned No Apologies against the seam and No Apologies fired its axe again. New Cruelty began repeating its rams from earlier, but then decided to have some mercy on No Apologies and backed off, but the timer sounded at that moment. New Cruelty won on a 29-16 judge's decision and No Apologies was eliminated from the tournament once again. No Apologies couldn't participate the superheavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. Wins/Losses * Wins: 4 * Losses: 3 Mark Beiro Introductions "Do not pass go. Do not collect 200 dollars. Go directly to jail. San Quentin, for that matter, because that would be better than facing NO APOLOGIES!" "You can't tork him out of anything. So don't even try! Here is NO APOLOGIES!" "This fetching Panama hat will go perfectly with the Columbian necktie you're about to receive from NO APOLOGIES!" Category:Superheavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Superheavyweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots armed with Hammers/Axes Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:Robots from Washington